


暗恋与得偿所愿

by distantship



Category: gb - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantship/pseuds/distantship





	暗恋与得偿所愿

设定：现代校园

学校还没放寒假，参加联考的人都陆续回来了。据说今年学校打算高二一直到大年二十九才放假，高三更是一直补课到大年三十上午。真是十分绝望的寒假，徐子涟停下画笔，甩了甩冻得发僵的手腕，感到有些疲累。  
已经是晚上十点，画室里还坐满了人，都在安静做着默写。徐子涟沉浸在默写中，听见画室后门那块传来一点窃窃私语，很快，那点私语声就弥漫了整个画室，直到演变成喧闹的吵嚷声。  
没法忽视这么大的声音，徐子涟停下笔，从画板旁边歪头看了一眼，整个画室的人都激动无比，压抑不住眉间的喜色，各个都在眉飞色舞地说着什么。正吵嚷间，老师从外面进来，咳了一声，“吵什么！安静画画！”那点吵嚷立即被压了下去，面带疲色的学生们又继续低下头去默写。老师出去了，徐子涟一边画着，一边听到身边两个人小声谈话，“你听说了没有啊，刑悠学姐考上央美了！”随即就是另外一个人克制不住地嬉笑。这一幕正好被再次返回的老师看到，两人得了一声极严厉的呵斥。  
刑悠，听到这个名字，徐子涟的动作顿了一下，随后又继续画了下去。央美啊，确实是，那个人够资格上的学校。

二中出了一个央美的学生，把一众领导高兴得要开表彰大会，被一中压了这么多年，总算扬眉吐气一回。体育场的座椅不够，高一至高三的学生都坐在地上，一边冻得嘶嘶吸气一边听优秀学姐的讲话。  
徐子涟坐在下面，看着主席台上那个站立的身影，长睫眨动，微微抿了抿泛红的唇。  
刑悠，可以说是整个二中最引人注目的学生，入校时成绩就是全校第一，后来走了艺考的路子，结果次次月考、期中考、期末考、模考成绩都相当优异，不加附加分能在全校排到前十，凭着一手高超的画技，大奖小奖不断，人家还在辛苦刷题，她都和央美签了约了，只要高考能考到约定的分数线，央美是上定了。  
加上刑悠人长得也不错，面容干净，身材高挑，一头长发扎成马尾，站着讲话的时候身姿笔挺，自信大方，家长都说好学生就该是这个样子。年级里有不少人暗恋她，传闻就有理科班那个次次都拿年级第一的眼镜男和一个相貌出众行事不羁的艺术生。徐子涟盯着体育馆的地板发呆，也不知在想些什么。

他这些天也许是用功狠了，上课常常出小差，数学老师在黑板上演算这次期末考的最后一题，他盯着黑板，心思却不知道飞到哪里去了。  
他当然知道学校里有不少人喜欢刑悠，毫无例外地，他也是其中一个。但是徐子涟和其他人不同。  
那些暗恋刑悠的人，或许是想她交往，想亲吻她顺滑的长发，想在她身上释放压抑已久的少年情欲。但是他不一样。他想要刑悠把他压在身下，狠狠地艹他。  
比起那些人，他还要更可悲一点。他们的想法再不切实际，也都有万分之一的可能，而他，则是完全不可能。有谁会想到乖巧安静的男学生徐子涟是个想被女生掰开腿艹的变态呢。他在心里笑了下，随即低下了头。

参加艺考的学生逐个回来，老师也借着这个机会请他们来画室鼓励一下学弟学妹。那天下午刑悠就来了画室，由于正是周日，她没有穿校服，黑红格子短裙上套一件卡其色长风衣，披散着长发，露出的一双小腿纤长洁白，面容靓丽，身姿窈窕。老师说到这位学姐已经一只脚踏进央美的时候，整个画室都忍不住鼓起掌来，徐子涟逆着光看她，午后的阳光照射在刑悠脸旁的碎发上，令她整个人都似在发光，遍身流金。

刑悠也见惯了各种场面，落落大方地把自己平时练笔的素描本拿出来给大家看，两个厚厚的本子，有简练灵动的速写，也不乏细致唯美的素描，本子从前面挨个儿传看，所到之处无不惊起一片惊叹之声。素描本传到徐子涟这里，他才收回看刑悠的目光，信手翻了两下，正好看到一页画的是学校教学楼下花坛里的忍冬，树叶脉络分明，笔法精细纯熟，他盯着发了一会儿呆，后面的同学就急了，揪着他后面的衣服叫他快点，他合上素描本，转身传到了后面。

也许有些事就是注定的，人和人之间就是有差距，他们这个画室里不乏从初中就开始学画的学生，奈何学习多年还是掌握不好要领，今天坐在画室中的三十个人当中，最后又能有几个能顺利升学呢，在天赋和家境双缺的情况下，想要从千军万马中脱颖而出，谈何容易。不过都是可笑的小人物，白给人做垫底的罢了。徐子涟微不可查地嘴角挑了一下，也不知是嘲笑他们，还是嘲笑自己。

看完刑悠的画后，刑悠没走，就在画室里随便转转，给学弟学妹们指点一下。刚刚那股兴奋的气氛沉下去，画室里只有纸笔摩擦的沙沙声，冷静下来后，想到自己与这个人的差距，有些微妙的情绪就逐渐浮现，每个人心里都暗藏心思。  
徐子涟盯着画板，耳朵却注意着刑悠的踪迹，她轻轻的脚步声逐渐从右耳后绕过来，绕到他的正后方，接着到左后方，停留了一会儿，徐子涟拿着笔，却没有动，满脑子想的都是她会不会过来。刑悠轻轻地和他左后方的同学说话，声音压得很低，又轻又柔宛如絮语，但是隔太远了，他听不清。没一会儿，脚步声又响起了，慢慢朝他靠近，徐子涟能听见自己放缓了的呼吸声，他轻喘一口气，执笔在纸上画起来。脚步声在他身边停了须臾，就离开了。在这三秒里，徐子涟一直屏着气，感到自己的心脏随时都要从胸口跳出来。刑悠走到了前面，他盯着那个高挑的身影，眼神暗了下去，面上显露一种压抑的情绪来。

刑悠一直呆到下午五点，画室下课吃晚饭的时间，学生三三两两地出去吃饭，徐子涟还坐着，看刑悠到处翻找刚刚那两本素描本。找到以后，刑悠就把本子塞到包里，看到徐子涟还在，就问他，你怎么还不去吃饭，徐子涟礼貌性地笑了一下，还未开口回答，刑悠的手机就响了。刑悠朝他做了个手势，掏出手机接听，一边往外走，“喂——妈，我在画室呢……”

刑悠在走廊上打电话，徐子涟看着门口发呆，视线扫到刑悠放在老师桌子上的背包，鬼使神差地站了起来。他走到桌子前，看了一眼窗外，刑悠走到走廊那头去了，但还能听到讲话声，他深吸一口气，拉开背包，看到里面整齐放着三个素描本。

一分钟后，刑悠打完电话回来，看到徐子涟站在桌子前看一张同学的画，她走过去收拾背包，“你也赶紧去吃饭吧，我要回家了。”徐子涟冲她笑笑，男孩生的白皙清秀，笑起来乖巧得很，“学姐再见。”  
“再见。”

画室的课一直上到晚上九点，徐子涟回到家已经九点半了，母亲给他端了一杯热燕麦，叮嘱他不要学得太晚就出去了。在她出去后，徐子涟这才从裤子口袋里掏出一张被他揉成一团的素描纸，在灯下展开，上面的画面不堪入目。

第二天，刑悠到了班以后，同班同学交给她一封信，说是隔壁班一个男生给她的，这种事刑悠见得多了，坦然地接过来塞到桌肚里，那个同学凑过头来说，那个男生叫她在没人的时候打开。刑悠闻言笑了，这种信她从小到大见了不下十回，闭着眼睛都知道里头写了什么，她应了声，没放在心上。  
吃完晚饭，上晚自习前，教室里人不多，刑悠在桌肚里掏面纸才想起那封信来，她随手拆了，展开一看，瞬间变了脸色。

高三的晚自习上到十点，但优等生受到优待，可以九点离开回家自习。对于刑悠九点就收拾了书包走人这件事，同学们也见怪不怪。九点二十分，刑悠到了画室，整个画室里除了徐子涟，空无一人。  
见到她似乎在意料之中，男孩从画板后抬头，冲她微微笑了一下。  
“学姐好。”  
这样一幅乖巧有礼的样子在刑悠看来可怖至极。她走过去，掏出那封信，质问他，“这是什么意思？”徐子涟低头看了一眼，俶尔抬头，脸上是温雅的笑，“是什么意思，学姐你不是一清二楚吗？”  
“学姐觉得，我临摹得怎么样？”

话一出口，徐子涟就看到刑悠的下颌收紧了，她微咬着牙，秀美的脸上有种隐忍的愤怒。看到这一幕徐子涟简直想放声大笑。你看，命运就是这么好玩，成绩优异聪明端方的优等生刑悠竟然有私底下画这种东西的爱好，简直是为他量身打造的。  
他盯着刑悠的脸，缓缓道，“既然学姐喜欢这个，干嘛不亲自试一试呢？”  
刑悠面无表情地看着他，“你在威胁我。”

徐子涟笑，带点调侃和显而易见地引诱，“这可不是威胁，只不过是——我和学姐两个人之间的秘密罢了。”  
“难道，学姐就没想过试一试吗？”

刑悠收回信，居高临下望着他的眼神中有股不加掩饰的厌恶。徐子涟神情丝毫不改，趁热打铁地勾引她上船。  
“还是说，学姐你怕呢？只敢在心里想想，实际根本不敢。”  
这话似乎起了作用，刑悠看着他，嗤笑了一下，她顿了一下，道，“你可别后悔。”

哪里会后悔，他高兴还来不及。  
徐子涟把凳子搬到墙边，脱下校服裤子，背对着墙坐在凳子上，冲着刑悠张开了腿。  
刚才全是凭着一股不知道哪来的大胆在和刑悠谈判，这会儿做了这么个羞耻的动作，他才感到自己的手在颤抖，刑悠站在他五步之外，捏着信冷冷地看他。他心里有点慌，还是尽力张开腿抖着手掰开自己的臀瓣，露出那个隐秘的洞穴来。正是冬日，赤裸的下身暴露在寒凉的空气中，他冻得直发抖，却还在嘴上刺激着刑悠。

“刚才不是还说可以的吗，难道学姐又怕了？”偷她的私人素描本，撕下一页临摹来要挟她，现在还敢如此大胆地勾引她，在刑悠看来，这个叫徐子涟的学弟年纪不大，胆子倒是不小。人生一直顺风顺水的刑悠还未如此被挑衅过。她把信收好，取下书包，靠近了他。

男孩裸露的下身很干净，臀部白皙滑润，紧缩的后穴褶皱随着呼吸一张一缩，是干净的菊色。看见女孩审视的目光，徐子涟连忙说道，“我之前清理过了。”闻言刑悠又低下头去看他的臀部，穴口紧缩，也没有润滑剂流出，男孩还是白纸一张，不知道什么是灌肠，肯定只是在家洗澡时清理过，不过看起来也干净，这倒没什么。  
没有润滑，要是把他弄受伤了到时没法和家长交代，她扫视了一下画室，问他，“你有没有带护手霜？”

徐子涟愣了一下，随即反应过来，“没有。但是我们老师有，应该在他桌子上。”  
刑悠从老师的桌肚里掏出一支护手霜来，挤出一团在左手手心里，走回来在徐子涟敞开的大腿前蹲下。冰凉的护手霜乍一触到温热的穴口，冻得徐子涟缩了一下，他冻得轻轻吸气，在对上刑悠审视的目光时，又露出毫不自知的满带勾引意味的笑容来。

护手霜进入到温热的穴内，被肠道内的热度逐渐融化，刑悠用手指轻轻按摩着紧缩的穴口，一边尝试插入。她把右手食指缓慢地插入一个指尖，就听到上头徐子涟咬牙的声音，已经打定主意要好好教教这位不知天高地厚的学弟，她连头也没抬。  
手指缓缓抽插，插入多少就抽回多少，免得男孩初次承受不住。可惜男孩是个没眼色的，在上面笑了一下，“学姐这是什么意思？看不起我？”

刑悠的眼神暗了一下，随即冷静了下来，没有被他牵着鼻子走，按自己的步调一步一步来。徐子涟就在上面笑，少年的声音清亮，“我还以为学姐是身经百战经验丰富呢，即便没有亲身试验过，专业知识也该不少，没想到竟然这么——”他故意顿了一下，随后慢慢用一种带着恶意的语调拖长了吐出来，“纯情。”  
刑悠抬头看他，冷笑了一下。

开头的工作总是缓慢又磨人的，刑悠也是初次，没什么经验，只能凭着看来的知识按图索骥。她只插了一根手指进去，菊色的小穴紧紧咬着她，明明臀部冻得发白，里头却温暖柔软。她一只手按着徐子涟的大腿，手指开始在穴内摸索抠弄。

徐子涟在上头轻笑，被插进去的感觉不算太坏，但他也没有多少愉悦感，这一根手指太细，他有一种说不出的不满足感，穴里，还是腰部？总之就是有什么地方非常痒，想要，但是想要什么，他也说不清。只能依赖于刑悠，希冀她带给自己一点快感，看她慢条斯理的，心中不免着急，就不停地拿话来怂恿她。

“学姐这是做什么？动作这么轻，是舍不得我？”

“里面——学姐的手指太细了，不然你再插一根试试？”

“呵，倘若学姐不行，不如我来？”  
他说完这句，刑悠蓦然抬头，紧紧盯着他，一双琥珀色眼珠里有股隐隐的威压，徐子涟以为她要叫自己闭嘴，没想到刑悠并没有说话，只是毫无表情地看着他，手指在他穴内勾弄。第一次如此近地接触到她，还没来得及好好看她，徐子涟盯着刑悠秀美的容颜，整齐束在脑后的马尾，思索时微微蹙起的眉头，感觉怎么也看不够的样子，他还没来得及继续看下去，就被后穴一股抑制不住地收缩给拉回了心神。

他还不明白发生了什么，只感到一直处于半硬状态的阴茎这会儿已经完全硬了起来，硬邦邦得翘着，后穴的抽搐感还未散去，他迷惑地看着刑悠，看到她挑起了嘴角，一副势在必得的神情。  
“找到了。”

刑悠站起来按住徐子涟，用手指顶弄他的前列腺，一直把他折磨到高潮。这下徐子涟已经没有空闲去挑逗她了，全部的精力用来和身下的快感做斗争。穴内的抽搐一波一波，阴茎硬邦邦挺着马上就要射出来，他不明白这是怎么了，只感到穴里一个说不出的地方被顶得发麻，穴口紧紧咬着手指。

毕竟是没有什么经验的雏，刑悠没按几下，他就射了出来，全射在他自己的校服上，浊液黏黏的，空气中顿时散发出一股淫靡的精液味道。徐子涟半靠着墙，因为快感眼角沁出无法抑制的泪水，眼睛都是红的，他吸着鼻子，脸上还带着泪，突然冲刑悠笑了下，语气中满是找死一般的餍足。“多谢学姐。”

刑悠微抬了下巴，感到了有趣，在徐子涟想站起来时，一把把他按在凳子上，俯下身靠近他的脸，盯着他的眼睛说，“你不会以为，这样就结束了吧。”  
徐子涟微愣，继而露出公式化的笑容，“当然不会，学姐请便。”

刑悠转过身去，到徐子涟的画板那里，头也不回地问他，“你有新的画笔么？”徐子涟不知道她要画笔干什么，还是答道，“有，在我包里。”刑悠从他书包里找到一套新的油画画笔，挑了一支狼毫的平头画笔，一支猪鬃的。

她走回来，俯视着徐子涟，“腿张开。”徐子涟听话地张开腿，双手掰开臀瓣，露出刚刚抽搐高潮的穴口，穴口被融化的护手霜润泽得一片湿滑。刑悠蹲下身，轻轻揉了揉穴口，随后就把那只猪鬃画笔倒过来，笔杆插了进去。笔杆极细，但徐子涟还是感到了一丝恐慌。他没有想到刑悠会如此大胆，那可是他新买的画笔啊，而且同为美术生，刑悠居然这么做。他心里想着，面上却一点也没敢露出来。

刚刚高潮的穴口对于这样细的一支笔杆十分不满足，全靠里头紧致才紧紧咬住，刑悠也没用什么技巧，就这么插进去，也没刻意擦过他的前列腺，徐子涟有点不明白。刑悠伸手一把握住他的阴茎，徐子涟歪了歪僵硬的身体，一双微微上挑的杏眼慵懒地看着她，“这个不用麻烦学姐了，我可以自己来。”  
“这个学姐不如我有经验。”

刑悠看着他，目光宛如在看一个不懂事的孩童，里头有一丝丝纵容，更多地是蓄势待发的教育意味。她看着徐子涟笑，说，“小学弟，你以为，学姐真的只会纸上谈兵么？”  
“那你可是大错特错了。”  
徐子涟看着刑悠白皙美丽的面庞，还没来得及回答，就被茎头上一股刺痒惊得叫了一声。刑悠拿着那只狼毫的画笔，眼神暗沉，“学弟，就让学姐教教你，什么叫尊师重道。”

狼毫一下下擦过茎头，带来的刺痒感觉从茎头一路传到阴囊，徐子涟抖着大腿，感到马上就要射出来，但是刑悠紧紧攥着他的茎身，他伸手想掰开她，被刑悠一把按了回去，并警告他，“再敢反抗我就立马走人。”他听话地收回手，双手紧紧抓着身上的校服，茎头被摩擦的刺痒感几乎要逼疯他。画笔的毛时而刺进马眼，又痛又痒，他咬着牙，大腿紧绷不住颤抖，才使自己不致立刻射出来。

刑悠站着，居高临下地看他，看这个不知天高地厚的学弟敞着腿，后穴抽搐着含着一根笔杆，笔头随着收缩的动作上下颤抖，看他紧紧抓着校服，被自己用画笔摩擦茎头，大张着嘴，眼神迷茫。握在手里的茎身硬硬的，不断颤抖，少年就要支持不住了。马眼被刺激得不断吐出透明的前列腺液，沾湿了笔头，她顺手撸了一把，感到身下的男孩挣动了一下，发出一声痛苦的哀鸣。滑腻的液体被她抹到男孩失神的脸上，这会儿男孩才真正失了势，被她掌控在手心里予取予求。这才算扳回了一程。

她尽情玩弄着少年，听他张着嘴啊啊大叫，带着痛苦和哀求的意味，看他咬着牙硬撑，眼角淌出泪水，清秀的脸上是泪水、汗水和她抹上去的淫液，之前那股冷静全然无踪，头后仰顶着墙露出脆弱的脖颈，青筋暴起浑身抽搐。她握着男孩的茎身，恶意地用画笔玩弄他，感受他在身下的每一次挣扎，茎身的每一次抖动，心中终于涌起了一股快意。

少年被折磨了很久才准射出来，被放开的时候他感到自己的龟头都痒到麻了，已经毫无知觉，穿上内裤时布料擦过茎头带来一股刺痛感，他才反应过来，捂着下身吸气。刑悠看他红着眼睛衣衫不整的样子，想到之前他嘲笑自己时的那副神情，带着几分调笑道。  
“如何啊，小学弟，我到底纯不纯情？”  
吸着鼻子擦眼泪的少年抬起头来，白炽灯下高潮后情欲未退的脸带着几分难言的诱惑，微张了唇，说道。  
“确实令我刮目相看。”  
“不过所谓日久见人心，学姐到底如何，恐怕还得多试几次才能知道。”  
“学姐以为呢？”

少年这幅找死的模样令刑悠心头一跳，她耸了一下肩。  
“乐意奉陪。”  
END


End file.
